The present invention relates to the production and use of blends of ethylene polymers of different molecular weight. More specifically the present invention relates to film grade ethylene polymer blends.
In recent years high density polyethylene film has been commercially very successful as a replacement for kraft paper. Several new film resins have therefore been introduced on the market. Among these new resins are high molecular weight high density polyethylene resins having a broad molecular weight distribution.
The production of high density polyethylene today can be called a mature technology. One of the continuing goals in this technology is to develop catalysts with high productivities so that a catalyst removal step can be avoided in the polymer production. Such high productivity catalysts have been developed in recent years. These catalysts sometimes produce ethylene polymers with a narrow molecular weight distribution.
Thus, resins produced with certain high productivity catalysts in view of their narrow molecular weight distribution are often not ideal for the above described application of the high density polyethylene as a film forming resin. It would be very desirable to have an ethylene polymer composition available which can be produced with high productivity catalysts and which still has film grade resin qualities. There is a further specific problem encountered in the production of resins for applications as films. The film properties desired and the desired processability of the resin are often in conflict. Improvements on the processability frequently result in reduced film qualities and vice versa.
The desired properties of film for many applications conflict with each other. For example, polymers with good toughness (impact resistance) are usually deficient in stiffness for grocery sacks. Those that make stiff sacks are too brittle. Thus, most film polymers are a compromise: a balance of performance features.